User talk:Godliest/Archive 7
0th lolololFAIL -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 15:43, 10 March 2008 (EDT) FIRST ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:51 14:48, 10 March 2008 (EDT) :FURST [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 14:49, 10 March 2008 (EDT) ::L2TIMESTAMP [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 14:55, 10 March 2008 (EDT) :::L2 not be first. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:40, 10 March 2008 (EDT) ::::lrn2rkyvless :::::And sign less, too. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 15:42, 10 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::Okay! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:43, 10 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::Lolz, didn't work. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:43, 10 March 2008 (EDT) Too many archives. Aaaaaannnddd....CHAIN BUSTED! ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 16:33, 10 March 2008 (EDT) Add this: User:Godliest Godbox To your userpage. You'll see. - (ză'rē'năs thĕ shăd'ō) [snō hwīt tăn] 22:28, 10 March 2008 (EDT) :I'm good. You can add it to yours, though. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 16:08, 11 March 2008 (EDT) User talk:Godliest Talking to the Godbox ::Oki doki ^^ - (ză'rē'năs thĕ shăd'ō) [snō hwīt tăn] 23:57, 11 March 2008 (EDT) :::FYI that was for Godliest. - (ză'rē'năs thĕ shăd'ō) [snō hwīt tăn] 02:36, 12 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Looks kind of fucked, think I'll stick to it as it's. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:51, 12 March 2008 (EDT) lol fail @ u For yelling at a vandal for not using Minor Edit. Also, yiff! - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 09:00, 12 March 2008 (EDT) :Lol, just after I posted I saw that he had vandalized. But it's always good if he vandalizes with minor edits. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:03, 12 March 2008 (EDT) ::And Show Preview? Also, scritches and vixens. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 09:08, 12 March 2008 (EDT) :::Show Preview is good too when vandalizing, allows for much vandalizing at once :P. Scritches, vixens? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:37, 12 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Oh right. Just to make sure they spelled "douche" "noob" and "sucks dick" correctly. Also, yeah 71 called me Furry so I'm slinging furry slang about. Also, fursuits. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 09:43, 12 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Yeah, if you're going to vandalize you better do it goodwell. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:28, 12 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::/agree. Also, plushies. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 10:32, 12 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::Lol, grammar phail. Damn you pwn me so hard at strange words... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:36, 12 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::: bet i can beat him @ weird words xO , again thx for siggy :p [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 12:46, 12 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::grammar pwn! Also, COCKVORE! - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 12:49, 12 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Nps, and who needs grammar? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:24, 12 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::grammar vampires. Also, furpile. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 15:27, 12 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Sucking the blood out of people who fail at grammar? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:27, 12 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Sucking the grammar out of people who fail. Also, Anthrocon. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 15:30, 12 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::They can suck something else imo... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:32, 12 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::I SUGGEST WE INSTEAD CLEANSE THEM IN THE FIRES OF THE HOLY PROMETHIUM. --Pentient Engine Grammaticus 15:34, 12 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Right... and here comes the vampires. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:35, 12 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Their leader, Count Deixis looks unhappy about that. Also, handpaws. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 15:36, 12 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::I BELIEVE YOU MEAN "HERE COME THE VAMPIRES", CITIZEN. YOUR VERB CONJUGATION CLASHES WITH THE PLURALIZATION OF YOUR SUBJECT. --Pentient Engine Grammaticus 15:38, 12 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Shift happens? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:41, 12 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Ha ha! Your conjugation of "come" was unsatisfactory! Also, tails. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 15:43, 12 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::EXTERMINATUS HAPPENS TOO. --Pentient Engine Grammaticus 15:44, 12 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::Caps Lock happens. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:45, 12 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::AN UNFORTUNATE SIDE-EFFECT OF BEING STUCK IN A TEN-TON WALKING METAL COFFIN THAT MOONLIGHTS AS A TANK. --Pentient Engine Grammaticus 15:47, 12 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::Where did this guy come from? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:48, 12 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::I CAME FROM CADIA, NOT THAT IT'S ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS. --Pentient Engine Grammaticus 15:49, 12 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::Time to go backwards maby? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:50, 12 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::THE WHOLE "TEN-TON WALKING METAL COFFIN" PART MEANS I HAVE SOME DIFFICULTY TURNING AROUND QUICKLY. GIVE ME A FEW MINUTES. --Pentient Engine Grammaticus 15:52, 12 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::GRRRRMPH. --Pentient Engine Grammaticus 15:52, 12 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::MMMMPH. --Pentient Engine Grammaticus 15:53, 12 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::WHIRRRRRRRRRR --Pentient Engine Grammaticus 15:53, 12 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::(TDE) 8002 hcraM 21 ,36:51 sucitammarG enignE tneitneP-- ˙uıɐƃɐ uǝllɐɟ ǝʌ,ı ɯǝɥʇ llǝʇ puɐ snɔıuɐɥɔǝɯ snʇdǝpɐ ǝɥʇ llɐɔ ǝsɐǝld ˙dɹɐʍ 'ɥo :::::::::::::::::::::Ling, ling. "Oh hello is it the something mecanics? You see this caps locking robot has fallen over and needs come help, could you possible come over here and kick his tin can of head and burn him so we ain't need no moar caps? No? Okay, maybe just turn him over? Thanks". [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:58, 12 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::(ʇpǝ) 8002 ɥɔɹɐɯ 21 '00:61 snɔıʇɐɯɯɐɹƃ ǝuıƃuǝ ʇuǝıʇuǝd-- ˙ǝɹǝɥʇ ɹǝʌo ǝɯoɔ ǝɯ ǝʞɐɯ ʇ,uop :::::::::::::::::::::Where? (zomg, phail!) [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:03, 12 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::(ʇpǝ) 8002 ɥɔɹɐɯ 21 '50:61 snɔıʇɐɯɯɐɹƃ ǝuıƃuǝ ʇuǝıʇuǝd-- ˙ǝʌɐǝl oʇ ƃuıoƃ ʇsnɾ ɯ,ı ˙ʎllıs ʎɹǝʌ uǝʇʇoƃ sɐɥ sıɥʇ ::::::::::::::::(ʇpǝ) 8002 ɥɔɹɐɯ 21 '50:61 snɔıʇɐɯɯɐɹƃ ǝuıƃuǝ ʇuǝıʇuǝd-- ɟɟɟɟɟɟɟɹɹɹɹƃ :::::::::(ʇpǝ) 8002 ɥɔɹɐɯ 21 '50:61 snɔıʇɐɯɯɐɹƃ ǝuıƃuǝ ʇuǝıʇuǝd-- uuuuuuuuuɹɹɹɹɥ :(ʇpǝ) 8002 ɥɔɹɐɯ 21 '90:61 snɔıʇɐɯɯɐɹƃ ǝuıƃuǝ ʇuǝıʇuǝd-- ɥɥɥƃɹɹɹɹɹɹɹɯ (ʇpǝ) 8002 ɥɔɹɐɯ 21 '01:61 snɔıʇɐɯɯɐɹƃ ǝuıƃuǝ ʇuǝıʇuǝd-- ˙ɹǝɥʇɹnɟ ʎuɐ pǝǝɔoɹd oʇ ƃuol ǝq oʇ sɹɐǝddɐ ǝɹnʇɐuƃıs ʎɯ (ʇpǝ) 8002 ɥɔɹɐɯ 21 '01:61 snɔıʇɐɯɯɐɹƃ ǝuıƃuǝ ʇuǝıʇuǝd-- ˙ʇɹodǝlǝʇ uɐɔ ı 'ʇıɐʍ (ʇpǝ) 8002 ɥɔɹɐɯ 21 '11:61 snɔıʇɐɯɯɐɹƃ ǝuıƃuǝ ʇuǝıʇuǝd-- ˙noʎ oʇ uossǝl ɐ ǝq sıɥʇ ʇǝl ˙uǝzıʇıɔ 'ǝʎqpooƃ ʇpǝ) 8002 ɥɔɹɐɯ 21 '11:61 snɔıʇɐɯɯɐɹƃ ǝuıƃuǝ ʇuǝıʇuǝd-- *¡o-dɹɐʍ* :Ehm, bye bye? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:23, 12 March 2008 (EDT) ::Lol ^^ - (ză'rē'năs thĕ shăd'ō) [snō hwīt tăn] 19:36, 12 March 2008 (EDT) :::Are you laughing at the sad robot who fell over, and had capslock on constantly? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 03:34, 13 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Guy with humor. I liek. - (ză'rē'năs thĕ shăd'ō) [snō hwīt tăn] 08:38, 13 March 2008 (EDT) My PC Restored! Whut is ur IGN? 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 11:59, 13 March 2008 (EDT) :Dance With Spears I play on mostly. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:02, 13 March 2008 (EDT) ::And yours? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:02, 13 March 2008 (EDT) ::: Mine is Shiro Hayate (proud Assassin!). 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 16:20, 13 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Will add you later, won't be logging on today. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:43, 13 March 2008 (EDT) HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!! [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( ) 18:00, 14 March 2008 (EDT) :Needs moar tags :P. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 18:01, 14 March 2008 (EDT) i r wonder y r j00 not spam mah talk? i r want moar spam kthxbai. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 19:38, 14 March 2008 (EDT) :NO U Antiarchangel NO U 19:53, 14 March 2008 (EDT) ::no u ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 19:54, 14 March 2008 (EDT) :::no u Antiarchangel NO U 19:55, 14 March 2008 (EDT) ::::no u ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 19:57, 14 March 2008 (EDT) ::::: > read siggy Antiarchangel NO U 20:00, 14 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::no u ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 20:10, 14 March 2008 (EDT) So i herd You're Swedish? - (ză'rē'năs thĕ shăd'ō) [snō hwīt tăn] 01:36, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :Ya. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:45, 15 March 2008 (EDT) ::so i herd sweden was gud. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 10:48, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :::Du är en bajskorv. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 10:51, 15 March 2008 (EDT) ::::so i herd english was gud. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 10:53, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :::::So i heard saying so i heard was kewl? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:54, 15 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::So I heard I'm deaf. See what I did there? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:57, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::So I herd Infidel thinks bajskorvar are smaskens. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 10:58, 15 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::so i herd i started a so i herd chain... ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 11:17, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::so I heard boring bajs jokes were boring. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:25, 15 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::so i herd you messed up our chain. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 11:28, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::so I heard that if there were ever a chain then I didn't break it. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:30, 15 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::so i herd you spelled herd wrong. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 11:41, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::so i heard shieps aren't kewl. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:24, 15 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::so i herd u liek mudkipz... ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 15:54, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::so i heard pokemon owns. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:17, 15 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::so i herd that you are right... ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 16:18, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::so i heard that I want moar pokemon games for PC ;P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:35, 15 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::so i herd you can port pokemon games to the pc... ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 16:41, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::so i heard I want something liek KOTOR but with pokemons! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:49, 15 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::so i herd KOTOR:Pokemon Edition is in the making... ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 18:22, 15 March 2008 (EDT) So i herd COMBO BREAKER. Also, hej - (ză'rē'năs thĕ shăd'ō) [snō hwīt tăn] 20:43, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :So i herd u were QQing about so i herd Antiarchangel NO U 23:57, 15 March 2008 (EDT) ::So I herd i was the one to start the chain, not Infidel. - (ză'rē'năs thĕ shăd'ō) [snō hwīt tăn] 01:05, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :::So i herd i need protectihun :( he is gna be eating me soon! Aaaaa[[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 08:06, 16 March 2008 (EDT) ::::so i herd i was the first one to put so i herd in a comment on this so i herd chain... ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 10:25, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :::::So i herd you didn't read the heading - (ză'rē'năs thĕ shăd'ō) [snō hwīt tăn] 10:27, 16 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::so i herd that i did read the heading. your "so i herd" was in the heading. mine was the first in a comment fully. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 13:50, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::So i herd that's how i comment. - (ză'rē'năs thĕ shăd'ō) [snō hwīt tăn] 01:01, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::: So i herd you were linking to my talk page. 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 10:52, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::so i herd. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:04, 17 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::So i herd that's where i herd you were Swedish. - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 00:47, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::so i herd hej på dig :P. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 05:08, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::So i herd Scandinavians rock - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 05:10, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::so i herd the same! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 05:11, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::So i herd that must be true. - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 05:12, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::so i herd that is the truth of the year. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 05:13, 18 March 2008 (EDT) So i herd SVENSK COMBO BRYTARE!. And i herd im late qq. [[User:Display|''' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 13:41, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :so i herd that svensk combo brytare>allt annat. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:02, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::so i herd thats så sant. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 14:05, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :::so i herd vad fan ska 文 betyda? i herd it ser ut som ett bord. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:11, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::::so i herd att bordet betyder carebox på japanska.. ne.. ingen aning, hitta på google, ftw. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 14:20, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :::::so i herd random tecken e lol :P. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:20, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::so i herd your right.. Q_Q Anyway, min signatur är ju bara leetsauce, when are you gonna switch? [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 14:27, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::so i herd i wuv min signatur, förutom möjligtvis färgerna. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:43, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::so i herd /DOH! m-m-men.. om jag byter färgerna på din signature? winner jag då? Weee. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 14:52, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::so i herd att du kanske skulle kunna försöka med ngt mer kreativt...? :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:53, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::so i herd att det inte kan bli mycket mer kreativare än detta: [[User:Godliest|'God']] [[User_talk:Godliest|'Godliest']]. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 14:57, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::so i herd jag vill ha antingen carebox, portal eller gud tema. so i herd ett himla hjärta lol :P. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:10, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::so i herd thats bull, geez okay then Q_Q fast jag gillar min signature fortfarande.. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 15:14, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::so i herd that tables are kewl. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:22, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::So i herd jeg er dansk :D - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 00:48, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::so i herd dansk e nästan lika coolt som svenskt ;P. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 02:37, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::So i herd wohoo! - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 02:59, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::So i herd i don't know your IGN. - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 03:53, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::So i herd this is where all the cool kids hang out----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 05:36, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::So i herd you herd right --71.229.204.25 05:56, 19 March 2008 (EDT) So i herd DANSK COMBO BRYDER! - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 06:07, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :so i herd Dansk Combo Brytare är nästan lika bra som en Svensk =D. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 09:18, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::so i herd i needar en guild för att HA:a. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:02, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::so i herd i needar en guild too, sick of min 3 man guild. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 10:06, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::so i herd vi skapar en guild? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:08, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::::so i herd im loling. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 10:09, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::so i herd who needs guild hall lr sånt shit, HA all the way :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:10, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::so i herd you need ''1337:a snubbar, rekrytera pvx wiki snubbar=fail. [[User:Display|''' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 10:11, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::so i herd failing is kewl, vafan palla vara l33t när man kan faila :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:16, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::so i herd u herd wrong. nub. =D. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 10:18, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::so i herd att jag alltid har roligt, och jag failar ;D [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:18, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::so i herd att du bara gillade min trapper bar Q_Q. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 10:19, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::so i herd jag e skitlångsam på att uppdatera. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:25, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::so i herd thats true. Hrm.. strunta i RT atm, är inte klar än, de andra är OK imo. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 10:28, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::so i herd allt är uppdaterat nu. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:30, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::so i herd that was gud. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 10:33, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::so i herd that du missade ett kolon! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:37, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::so i herd, vad pratar du om? =D. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 11:06, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::so i herd att jag talar i nattmössan. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:14, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::so i herd thats not good. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 11:15, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::so i herd att det blir väldigt varmt :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:20, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::so i herd att du verkligen pratar i nattmössan nu, det är ju snö ute, varmt? pfft. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 11:22, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::so i herd att det väll e mysigt med lite snö (i mars...) [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:23, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::so i herd, nåthing wrong med det? Global Nedkylning? [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 11:27, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::so i herd '''it's a conspiracy!' [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:29, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::::so i herd amagawd!! and i herd att vi behöver en combo brytare snart :o. [[User:Display|''' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 11:31, 19 March 2008 (EDT) wtf? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:38, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::so i herd samma sak, men jag kan fan heller köra combo breaker på min egen sida det e lame. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:39, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :so i herd rickyvantof did a combo breaker, and failed :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:43, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::so i herd that was a '''baaed' combo breaker.. /fail. [[User:Display|''' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 11:45, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::so i heard that someone needs to be bad to make the rest look gud :D [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:46, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::so i herd that your right, for once. anyway. im going afk for some mins. while im gone, look for some Mesmah Tomes for me pl0x. kktybai. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 11:48, 19 March 2008 (EDT) wtf? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:49, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::::so i herd I don't knoe how tomes look, have never seen any^^ [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:49, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :(edit conflict) So i herd you failed? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:49, 19 March 2008 (EDT) wtf? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:51, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :so i herd I need moar "so i herd" chains and not wtf? chains. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:54, 19 March 2008 (EDT) wtf? [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 12:48, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :so i herd rawr hatar din ha ide. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 13:44, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::So i herd you lost me with your swed speek xD----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 14:10, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::so i herd you are from...? And btw Rawr hates everything ;P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:15, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::SO I HERD IM FROM AMERICA AND MY CAPSLOCK BUTTON IS BROCKEN----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 14:16, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::::so i herd you're trying to delete my user page, see below :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:17, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::so i herd we should delete it, nothing serious is happening here, anyway, Swed is the new Eng. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 14:19, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::so i herd somone knows how to fix that xd? and Woot capslock not broken anymore----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 14:21, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::so i herd swed is the new black. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:22, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::so i herd im going swed for a bit. ok. Rawr tror/vill att din build ska vara Fame Farm bara, som Iway, Sway etc. Altså, bara köra de 3 första banorna, då behövs ingen runner eller snare. men jag tycker att din ide kan funka längre, altså en bra bit mer än de 3 första banorna. Yay no grammar is so leet. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 14:32, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::so i herd i will go swed to. jaha, då fattar jag lite mer, men alltså om man kollar på de andra team buildsen så kan man se att min build e mest lik fame farm builden snarare än de andra builden. Fattar dock inte riktigt vad som krävs mer eftersom senaste gången jag var i HA var för ganska exakt 2 år sen :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:42, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::so i herd this section alone needs to be archived^^ [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:44, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::so i herd ''"Combo Breaker sin egen sida är lame" dont edit conflic me Q_Q Anyway. Altså, man kan säga att din build är en Remix av Sway, har bara bytt ut rangers mot wars, så ja.. man kan säga att detta är ganska mycket en Fame Farm build. Sway, Iway, Gayway = Fame Farm. Balanced, Spikes = Hall Holders. men jag tror att den builden är ett mellanting av fame farm/hall hold, men om man skulle byta ut Oath och Trapper skulle man få en 100%ig fame farm build = gay crap som ingen vill köra (jao..noobs ofc) ok ok.. mat nu afk a few =o. Ok.. wtb archive. [[User:Display|''' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 14:50, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::so i herd att jag råkade glömma kolon^^. MEN INTE NU LÄNGE /evul laughter. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:57, 19 March 2008 (EDT) eh Fail template.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 14:21, 19 March 2008 (EDT) Signing is kewl. Dispute to be added. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:32, 16 March 2008 (EDT) You Win Something for being the first person on my talk page. Send me a message in-game IGN Il Spiderpig Il Mercurius Ter Maxim 14:27, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :Spiderpig, that's hilarious. You can has userbox for that later maby. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:06, 18 March 2008 (EDT) lol thanks that's awesomeMercurius Ter Maxim 15:16, 18 March 2008 (EDT) Keep it on your user page :D [[User:Godliest|'''God]][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:21, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :Lololololool. [[User:Display|''' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 15:52, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::G00gle är din frend. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:54, 18 March 2008 (EDT) I herd u liek adrenaline If so, I came up with this and I think it's awesome. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:14, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :You do... :P Anthem of Guidance is crap and the warrior bar is fucked. The ranger build seems quite random too. The Paragon is quite decent, even if Wild Throw seems fairly strange on the build. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:16, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::Anthem of Guidance is a little conditional, as it's only effective against blocking things. Which makes me think, why Wild Throw if nothing can block you, anyway? So yeah. The Ranger = Awesome =/= Random :P And why is the Warrior build fucked. It's EARTH SHAKER BITCH. (: ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:21, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::Lion's Comfort and Enraging Charge '''with' double adrenaline and a imba paragon and two AoE attacks? Winnowing isn't very good, favorable winds is kind of.... random, volley seems quite strange and Summon Spirit!? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:25, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Well excuuuse me for trying to be innovative D:! Maybe I should've mentioned there are like 2 or 3 other AoE Warriors and at least one Barrager, in which case Winnowing and Favorable Winds are pretty cool. Summon Spirits is pretty handy, cause Spirit Recharges are way too high. As for the Warrior, Lion's Comfort really is just an optional, actually, but Lion's Comfort is a good self-heal in an adrenaline heavy build like this. As for Enraging Charge; it's for insta-charge Earth Shaker and Whirlwind Attack, with the help of Crude Swing. Anyway, I was showing you this build for suggestions and shit, cause the concept seems good to me. Soooo yeah, have any ideas how to make this from "Uhm...okay.." to "Weeepwnz0rz"ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:44, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Later I will see if I could help you out. Wouldn't call it very innovative either, just standard bars :P Even if I like IH+Para. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:10, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::Yeah, the only innovative about it is the ranger bar... Oh well :D ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:13, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::yeah, and to be honest it's not very good innovation ;P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:20, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I know. But it's about the concept (=making IH meta in PvE :P), not the actual build. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:21, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::IH is actually very effective, strange it's not more commonly used. I mean 15second downtime (i.e. always upkept) 200% adrenaline boost for the whole party is quite awesome. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:49, 19 March 2008 (EDT)